A three-dimensional game which is a game which displays a game screen, in a three-dimensional game space, of a scene viewed from a given viewpoint position toward a given sight line direction is known. In such a three-dimensional game, display of a scene of, for example, falling snow or falling rain on a game screen often becomes necessary as effects of the game.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-140724